1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a digital graphic equalizer and, more particularly, to a novel and inexpensive digital graphic equalizer that compensates more conveniently and efficiently than prior-art graphic equalizers for distortions of the frequency characteristics of sound by the listening environment in which the sound is propagated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a PCM (pulse code modulated) recording or other source of an audio signal is employed to produce sound (music for example), it is desirable that the frequency characteristic of the sound as heard by a listener in a particular listening environment be "flat"--i.e., free of distortion due to selective absorption or attenuation of the sound at different frequencies by the listening environment.
Digital graphic equalizers for compensating for distortions of the frequency characteristics of sound by the listening environment are known. However, in the prior art, a special noise generator, spectrum analyzer, etc., are necessary for calibration. The equipment required is bulky, complex and expensive, and the manner of employing it is cumbersome and inconvenient.